icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ISaved Your Life
"iSaved Your Life" is the tenth episode of the third season of iCarly, and was advertised by Nickelodeon as an iCarly'' special'. The episode originally aired on January 18, 2010. An extended cut of the episode was aired on February 12, 2010, which contained seven extra minutes of unseen footage; this version has not aired since its initial broadcast and a rebroadcast on February 19, 2010, and is currently only commercially available on DVD. The episode explored the relationship of Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove) and Freddie Benson (Nathan Kress), better known as "Creddie"; many fans believe this to be a "Creddie" episode. Currently, this episode had the second-most viewers at 11.2 million. Only iPilot had more viewers with 13 million.Buddytv.com "iCarly Premiere Draws 13 Million Viewers" (Sept. 13, 2007) This episode was the second-highest telecast of 2010 (so far), with the Super Bowl being the first with 106.5 million viewers. Plot An iCarly fan dares Carly to wear a bunny suit and brush people´s teeth for a dollar. While filming the skit, Carly is almost run over by a taco truck while crossing the street, but Freddie pushes her out of the way, saving Carly, but Freddie gets hit instead. When she visits Freddie later, she says he is a hero to her and kisses him. After Freddie gets back to school, Sam seems amused by Carly´s and Freddie´s relationship, saying to Freddie that saving her life is "Carly's bacon," and tells Freddie it won´t last because Carly only loves what he did, not who he is. When Freddie later doubts his feelings for Carly, they agree to put their relationship on hold until he heals and maybe try it again later. Freddie leaves, but when he is standing in the elevator at the end of the episode, he apparently can´t believe that he just broke up with Carly (this is emphasized in the extended version; he yells the line again, but the camera pans to a wide shot of the building, and Freddie screams even louder). Meanwhile Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Carly have a paintball war called Assassin. Instead of using paintball guns, they use blowtubes to shoot the paintballs. Spencer shoots Carly as she is eating toast. Freddie is shot by Sam during an iCarly camera check. Then, it is down to Sam and Spencer. Both of them take the war seriously, which leads Sam to shoot at an innocent rabbi at school (because Gibby told her it was Spencer wearing a fake beard). Spencer tried to hide inside Sam's locker. Sam eventually wins when a box gets delivered to Spencer. He thinks Sam is in the box and he has his paintball blowgun ready. When the man opens the box there is a giant lollipop. Spencer says, "It's just a lollipop." The deliveryman then says, "Yeah, but where I come from, we don't call it a lollipop." After Spencer asks what he calls it, he says, "Sucker!". The man hits Spencer with the lollipop then falls to the floor. Sam comes out from her hiding place above the door and before Spencer can react, she shoots Spencer on the forehead. Sam then celebrates by yelling, "I am the "Ultimate Assassin!" In the extended version, the delivery man crawls up to a paintballed Spencer and asks him to sign his clipboard. Trivia *One of the deleted scenes that are seen in the extended version is Spencer pushing an umbrella into the box that the "sucker" was in. *Thunder blasts in the background when Carly kisses Freddie in the scene at the iCarly studio. *This is the second episode to have a near-death experience to a character, the first being "iQuit iCarly". Also, this is the first episode where a near-death experience/character in peril is off-screen. Goofs *Freddie said that Mrs. Benson pounds his pill with a mallet and puts the powder in his fruit sauce, but in "iNevel", it was mentioned that Mrs. Benson thought that Freddie was allergic to fruit. *In the scene where Carly wears a bunny suit, you can see that Carly’s hair is at the back. But, when Sam replied “a good assassin always has a back up,” you can see Carly’s hair is not whole at the back, but already in front. After Sam’s inspection, the whole of Carly’s hair is in front. Quotes '''Sam': It's called 'Assassin'--and it's not a game. It's serious chizz. Sam: Spencer gonna get got! Carly: I apologize for her grammar. ' Sam': I'm not educated, but I'm a lot of fun! Sam: Freddie's hurt! Spencer: Yeah right, I'm not falling-- Sam: Spencer's pizza and throws it ''NO! I'm NOT KIDDING! FREDDIE'S '''HURT!!! Spencer: You bought a taco? Sam: Uh-huh. Spencer: From the truck that hit Freddie? Sam: Well, me starving's not gonna help him! Carly: Hi Mrs. Benson. How is he? Mrs. Benson: Broken... DAMAGED... sarcastically ''But, I see you look fine, oh isn't that nice? '''Freddie:' Mom...! Freddie: Mom, I'm not allergic to flowers! Mrs. Benson: And you weren't allergic to Mexican food trucks, but look at you now! Mrs. Benson: Carly I'll take these flowers, and I'll soak them in bleach. Spencer: Hey, look his foot sticks out of his cast! This little piggy went to market, and this little piggy got hit by a truck! Carly: SPENCER! Freddie: My mom thinks I'll choke on pills, so she pounds 'em with a mallet and puts the pill powder in my fruit sauce. Spencer: Fruit sauce? Freddie: My mom thinks I'll choke on fruits, so she pounds it with a mallet-- Spencer: It's not my business. Carly: What happened to the flowers? Mrs. Benson: I soaked them in bleach and pounded them with a mallet! Gibby: Sam is going to shoot him with the paintball weapon Ah, don't! I'm just a Gibby! Sam: Use your face and body to protect me. Gibby: Ah, like a human shield. Sam: I was gonna say bullet monkey, but whatever tickles your peach. Rabbi walks through the school halls Gibby: There's Spencer with a fake beard! fires a paintball at the rabbi Rabbi: OY! Mr. Stern: Rabbi Goldman! Sam: Gibby That was a real rabbi! Gibby: I didn't know! I don't have cable! Mr. Stern: Puckett, you just earned yourself triple detention. (Sam is preparing to shoot Gibby with a blowgun in retaliation) Gibby: How my hair look, Sam? Sam: You look good, Gib. (Shoots him in the forehead with a paintball) [This is a reference to a scene from the HBO show ''The Wire, when Michael Lee shoots Snoop Pearson''] Mrs. Benson: sinisterly to Carly It should have been you! Carly: You know, everyone at school's saying you're a hero. Freddie: I don't feel like a hero. Carly: Well, you are one. pauses To me. leans over to Freddie and the two kiss for over 30 minutes Mrs. Benson: (catching Carly kissing Freddie in his bed) What the YUCK?!? Freddie: Carly, don't leave! Carly: to Mrs. Benson ; screaming She's beating me with your underwear! Freddie: '''What problem do I have? '''Sam: Remember two years ago when I dated that guy Eric Moseby–- kid with the big nose? Freddie: Sure, Noseby Moseby. Sam: Uh-huh. And remember how he tried to get me to be his girlfriend for like six months and I kept saying,"Get away from me, or I'll kill you"? And then he bought me a subscription to the Bacons of the World Club, and then boom, I thought I was in love with the guy? Freddie: I'm listening. Sam: I was never in love with him; I was in love with the foreign bacon that kept showing up at my door every month...like a beautiful, greasy dream. Freddie: I doubt that bacon can make you think you're in love with someone. Sam: You ever had Bolivian bacon? Freddie: No. Sam: It changes you.... Freddie: 'I didn't buy Carly any foreign bacon, I saved her life! '''Sam: '''And that's ''Carly's bacon! She's not in love with you, she's in love for what you did... '''Freddie: You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple. Sam: Very true, it makes me wanna puke up blood. But still; what I say is true; and you know it. Freddie: '''I gotta get to class... '''Spencer: (inside Sam's locker) HEEEERE'S SPENCY! Sam closes her locker, locks it, and walks away I gotta quit saying witty things before I blow... Spencer: Do you see a girl in there? Delivery Guy: No. Why, did you order one? Sam: (After defeating Spencer) ''YEAH BABY! MAMA WINS! I AM THE ULTIMATE ASSASSIN! '''Freddie': I'm just gonna bump up the speed with this 8.3 gigahertz server. Carly: remote to send iCarly monitor away Ooh, I love it when you talk all techy! Freddie: and a little surprised Really? Carly: Yeah, it's cute and geeky at the same time. It's cukey. Freddie: 'You've never called my tech talk cukey before... '''Carly: '''Well, that was before we were... You know... ''and Freddie kiss after Carly calls them 'an item' '''Carly: You retreated... Freddie: I didn't retreat... Carly: You kinda did... What's wrong? ' Freddie:' Are we? Are we like... boyfriend and girlfriend now? Carly: '''I dunno, maybe... '''Freddie: Oh... Carly: But don't say "oh" like that... Freddie: I just said, "Oh." Carly: No, you said it like you were at a raffle, and you won a prize, and then you found out that the prize was just a can of soup, so you go, "Oh." Freddie: You know I like you way better than most soups. retreats after Carly kisses him Carly: Wow... you seriously don't want to kiss me. Why? Freddie: 'Cause ... I'm just bacon! Carly: You're bacon? Freddie: Foreign bacon!! Carly: Well, I'm standing here with my lips all glossed up, and you're treating me like I'm your icky cousin Amanda. Freddie: Amanda is disgusting. (Freddie, after, breaking up with Carly) Freddie: What did I do?! iSaved Your Life (Uncut) Note: This section features quotes exclusive to the uncut version of iSaved Your Life, which features 7 minutes of footage that was removed due to television time constraints. As such, all the quotes in the version edited for broadcast can also be found in this version by going to the iSaved Your Life section above. iCarly Fan: Okay, I dare Sam to get arrested. Carly: Nope, uh-uh. Sam: Been there, done that. [Sam said with a goofy smile] Freddie: Mom, what are you spraying me with? Mrs. Benson: An anti-bacterial body spray for boys. Freddie: Where do you find this stuff? Mrs. Benson: At sprayyourchildren.com!!! Freddie: Carly and Sam aren't freaks! (Mrs. Benson looks at Freddie in disbelief) Freddie: Carly's not a freak!!!!! Spencer: But they're posies! Mrs. Benson: Posy di, posy doo, I don't want posies in my house!! Spencer: It's not my business. Speaking of business, can I use your bathroom? Carly: 'You know... Everyone in school say you're a hero. '''Freddie: '''That's dumb. '''Carly: '''You are... '''Freddie: '''I'm not a hero. '''Carly: '''You ''almost ''got ''killed ''saving ''my ''life! That makes you a hero... '''Freddie: '''I don't feel like a hero. '''Carly: '''Well, you ''are one... To me. [after Carly and Freddie kissed for the first time] '''Carly: You okay? Freddie: What? Carly: Are you okay? Freddie: Uh... yeah... just I'm... I mean... Can you hand me my Galaxy Wars Stun Blazer? Carly: Sure, where is it? Freddie: Right up there. Carly: Oh... Freddie: Thanks. shocks himself with the stun gun Carly: Why did you do that!? Freddie: Makin' sure I was awake! Carly's face Yeah, this is happenin'... Carly: giggles You... want it to happen again? Freddie: Right now? Carly: Oh yeah, right now. Freddie: Sure... and Freddie kiss again until Mrs. Benson arrives Female Student: Is it true you're gonna be Batman in the next movie?! Freddie: Uh, yeah, sure, spread that rumor. Freddie: You've never called my tech talk cukey before... Carly: 'Well, that was before we were... You know... ''an item... '''Freddie: Have you tried the Bolivian bacon? Carly: Yeah. It changes you... Freddie: What did i do?? screams WHAT DID I DO!!??????? References View Gallery for this episode here 309 Category:Season 3 Category:Specials Category:Galleries Category:Images